marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Rumlow
School Life Brock started attending Marvel in 2010, joining sector 5, and had been given the invitation for attendance at aged 11, a year before he began attending. Brock was noticed by Marvel after he came onto Hydra's radar, and so Nick Fury got him before they could. Brock isn't a stand out student academically, though he is very good at Geography; his skills are in Gym and any type of psychical activity. After school Brock spends a lot of time in Marvel's Gym, either working out or attending many of the fighting classes including Martial Arts and Boxing. Brock currently has none of his own plans for when he graduates Marvel, but has been picked out as a model S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Home Life Brock was the only child to his single mother, his father presumably left before he was born and may even be unaware of his existence. At aged five Brock gained a step-father who beat him, and at aged eight the man killed his mother. While Brock was taken into a care home, he quickly ran away and lived on the streets until he was picked up by Marvel at aged 11. He lived temporarily in a care home until time came to start Marvel, and he moved into the Marvel Apartments. He shares his apartment with Jack Rollins and Daken Akihiro. Now at Marvel Brock is close to teacher Ophelia Sarkissian, and she will often call him her surrogate son. Personal Life Brock's bad attitude has often made it difficult for him to make friends. To those who don't know him very well he can be standoffish or sometimes aggressive. To his friends, Brock can often be cocky, but never fails to make them laugh with his dark sense of humour. Brock's closest friend is Jack Rollins; after meeting each other for the first time after being put in the same care home when Brock was 11, the two have been attached to the hip ever since. The two of them are part of the group called Risk, named after the fact all members on the Marvel Risk List, and this also includes, Daken Akihiro, Owen Reece, John Allerdyce and occasionally Isaac Murphy. Out of all of his friends Brock likes Daken the least, and the two often get into arguments. By aged 16, Brock already has four accounts of serious assault on his criminal record, and only the fact he attends Marvel has kept him out of jail. He his quick to resort to violence in any given situation. At aged 14, Year 8, Brock has his first serious relationship with Rachel Leighton. While she seemed to like the bad boy vibe, Rachel was good for Brock and calmed him down for the most part. The relationship would come to a sudden end in February 2013, Year 9, while at a party Brock snaps, brutalises Rachel and threatens to rape her. Before going through with the act, Brock steps back, his mind catching up with what he was doing. In the days following, Rachel's older brothers, William and Richard, would attempt to get revenge on Brock by beating him up too. Brock's fighting skill and ruthlessness far exceeded theirs, and Brock hospitalised both of them. Since then, most of Marvel has been wary of Brock. One person not put off by Brock was Sinthea Shmidt, and in April 2013, Year 9, the two began their own relationship. Outside of Risk, Brock gets along with Tony Masters, who he looks up to and has become somewhat of an idol. Brock spars with Tony every chance he gets, and it is his goal to one day beat him. Brock has a horrible relationship with Steve Rogers and the two hate each other, dispite this Brock is slowly forming a friendship with Steve's best friend Bucky Barnes. Trivia * Brock is a Vegan * Not a lot scares him, but following experiences living on the streets, he is scared of the cold * He has not yet been in a relationship with a male, but Brock identifies as bisexual * Brock's favourite artists are Linkin Park and Avenged Sevenfold * He loves slasher movies Category:Dead Parents Category:10.5 Category:LGBTQ Category:Catholic Category:Marvel Apartments